


Imagination

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post-Game(s), Using your imagination, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 785If there’s one thing Regina makes sure to keep from others, it would be what her head dreams up when she’s high on elemental energy. After all; she needs to get rid of it somehow, and this is, by far, her most favored solution to the problem.[Follow-up to "Relaxation".





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This part follows up on "Relaxation", when Regina comes home from the hunt to find herself home alone.

Regina isn’t expecting her Dad to be home when her trip with the girls comes to an end. And lo and behold, he’s not. To be fair, she isn’t actually upset that he isn’t there; if anything, she’s _glad_. Her current situation is not something she wants her Dad to find out about, after all…

The note he left her is dated that very day, only a few hours before she got home. So, she just missed him… oh well. At least she’ll have the house to herself for a while, which is what she _needs_ right now.

She goes up to her room, closes the window and the curtains, then goes to make sure she’s closed and locked her door. Last thing she wants is to be interrupted when she’s ‘busy’.

And only once she’s absolutely sure does she go to her bed to lay down. Of course, _after_ tossing her jacket, shirt and pants in the hamper. After getting herself comfortable, she exhales slowly and shuts her eyes, placing her hand across the back of her eyelids.

“Hey, Carby?” she whispers softly into the empty room. “You mind giving me a little boost?”

“ _Pireh~_ ”

 

When she opens her eyes again, she’s on her side, looking at some thick, black curtains that completely circle her much too large bed. This makes Regina smile and, slowly, she sits up and slips out from the bed, into the wide room.

It’s still dark, but she knows her way around the room by now, and she moves past the furniture to walk to the large curtain that’s meant to keep the sunlight out. But as she peeks outside through a crack, all she sees is darkness adorned by hundreds upon thousands of specks of light, flickering against the darkness of night far below her. The altitude of her room has her gazing out upon the world and she breathes a little heavily at the sight, a hand placed upon the glass.

It’s cold; freezing, almost, but that’s fine. Even if it makes her shiver, she doesn’t pull back and lets herself stand there for a moment, just watching the scenery and merely enjoying it. She’s not even sure how long she stood there, but it was long enough for the cold to seep through her body, making her body shiver as it tried to warm her up again. And that’s what makes her step back, finally.

After a few moments more of standing there, she turns around and moves to the door. She reaches out and takes hold of the door handle. There’s a jolt of electricity that rushes through her from the contact and it makes her jump slightly, but she doesn’t bother with it as she pushes down and steps out into the hall when the door opens for her.

The hall is empty, and she appreciates that. She smiles a bit as she walks down the empty hall, her bare feet barely making a sound as she goes. It hardly takes her long to reach the door she’d been heading for. And, once again, the door was opened at a crack.

At this point, she pauses and listens for a moment before stepping up to the door, just to make sure she wouldn’t be spotted. As she catches a sound like a choked cry, followed by a hissed whine of a name, which is then swiftly cut off, she smirks and steps over fully. She waits until there’s another sharp cry, before she pushes the door just a little further open, just enough that she can look see all that she means to see.

Which, many will argue, is more than she should be seeing.

“ _Noct!_ C-c’mon, j-just… stop t-teasing me…! _A-aah!!_ ”

A chuckle, one that is familiar even if she’s never seen or heard its owner outside of her dreams. Carby’s always assured her that the voice she hears in here is accurate, though, so that’s enough for her. At least for the moment.

She moves a little, pressing her cheek against the doorframe, and now she can see her Dad, pinned down to the bed at the far end of the bed by a man she’s only ever seen on pictures; bluish-black hair so much like her own, only shorter (just barely, but her hair grows _fast_ ). She can’t see all of him because of him being bent over her Dad, but she sees enough and besides, it’s not hard to picture, anyway.

She has no problems imagining the man’s mouth moving over her Dad’s bare chest, alternating between kissing and sucking and licking. Added to that, the sounds her Dad’s making give her enough of a clue to figure out roughly what was going on.

Her Dad—Prompto… she really _should_ refer to him like that in her dreams so it doesn’t feel _too_ weird…—gasps sharply then, and his back arches up against the man—Noctis, she knows. “N- _Nooooct…!_ ” he whines, and he manages to get one hand loose and begins to claw at Noctis’ shoulder. “F- _fuck…!_ ”

Noctis chuckles softly, with the sound muffled by the blonde’s skin, and she can barely see the small smirk on his lips. He moves a little to the side, and she can see his lips curling away, baring his teeth, right before they close around Prompto’s nipple, and that makes Prompto release a loud cry, his eyes snapping open—when had they closed, anyway?

When the slight echo fades, Noctis pulls back and he murmurs teasingly: “You should probably keep it down… do you _want_ her to hear?”

“Wh-whose fault is—” Prompto starts, only for the words to be swallowed as Noctis catches his mouth in his own. He whines heavily into the kiss, lifting his arms and curling them around Noctis’ shoulders.

Regina has to bite down on her lip as she watches, to keep her own sounds down, and even moves to reach up to cover her mouth, just in case. But even that can’t fully mask the soft groan that escapes as she watches Noctis’ hand slip down, shortly before Prompto gasps and has to break away from the kiss to cry out. Which, thankfully, masks her own groan, so…

She can’t tell much through the small crack, but it’s enough, so she has a good idea of what is going on when Prompto lets out a cry and arches his back up, especially when Noctis is chuckling like he is, as he starts to kiss along Prompto’s throat. Regina’s tempted to lean forward a bit more, to maybe get a better view, but she’s pretty sure that that would make the door crack open and she’d be discovered then. So she settles for the slightly obstructed view as she finally moves her other hand, slipping it past the fabric of her underwear slowly.

She almost jumps at the slight spark that surges through her from the contact, but she’s quick to bite back the noise she would’ve made by (literally) biting down on her forefinger. She stats to tremble, so she leans her weight further against the doorpost.

“N-Noct…!” Prompto chokes out, his gasps now fast and erratic as his body arches off the bed over and over again, and even worse when Noctis’ teeth close around his right nipple. “ _A-ah…!_ E-enough a-already _yyyy…!_ I… please! I… I _need_ you…!”

And Noctis, being the sadist that he is, is smirking around the hardened bud he’s been licking and sucking on like a babe. And he doesn’t show any signs of stopping. If anything, he only redoubles his earlier ministrations by adding his fingers to tease at Prompto’s other nipple. Which, of course, doesn’t sit well, with Prompto, though he can’t even get a complaint out, as it gets broken off by a choked scream.

And Regina has _no_ problems figuring out what just happened, and it makes her whimper softly around her finger, as her nails dig into her cheek. And at the same time, her other hand continues moving  while she lets small currents of electricity escape the tips of her fingers. This causes her trembling to get worse, but she wouldn’t dream of stopping now that she’s come this far.

“ _Nrgh…! Gaaaahh!_ Go-goddammit, Noct” Prompto chokes out, and hi voice sounds so strained. “If… if you don’t do _something_ soon I-I’m gonna…!”

Maybe Noctis finally decided to take pity on his lover, or maybe he’d had enough himself, but whatever the reason, he moves back with a wet _pop_ escaping his lips and then moves up to his knees. Regina now has to shove her entire fist into her mouth to keep quiet as Noctis lifts up Prompto’s legs by his knees. It doesn’t help that she accidentally releases a slightly heavier jolt.

“So… what’s the word?” he murmured.

“Fuckin’ _hell_ , Noct!” Prompto hisses out. “Just _fuck_ me already!!”

Noctis chuckles once more, and says: “Good enough,” and then he moves forward and Prompto lets out a half-choked gasp/scream.

And this makes Regina groan into her fist, as she lets loose another jolt through her fingertips. This makes her vision grow fuzzy on the edges, but she doesn’t dare to close her eyes. As Noctis starts to move, with each motion making Prompto whine and gasp and moan, Regina whines softly as she moves her own fingers in tandem, trying not to make a noise that could be heard by either of the men, as Prompto curled his arms around Noctis’ shoulders.

The longer this continues on, the more Regina begins to come undone, and she bites down harshly enough that her teeth almost pierce the skin on the back of her hand, as her body is now shaking to the point where she can barely remain standing. And yet she forces herself to stay standing, even as her vision begins to blur as her eyes fill with tears.

And then, as Prompto trembles and then lets out a scream, she actually does draw blood as her legs quiver, and then give out, as she slides down along the doorpost, until she’s on her knees, gasping into her fist. She doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting there, but she knows she has to move, before she’s noticed.

She does risk a gander at her Dad and his lover, before she scrambles up and hurries away, making sure that she doesn’t make a noise as she runs back to the room she initially woke in. And when she gets there, she lets out a small breath, before she climbs into bed. It doesn’t take her long to get comfortable and shut her eyes again.

 

And when she opens her eyes again, she’s looking up at the all too familiar ceiling once again. After a moment of groaning, she reached up with her clean hand and moved her bangs out of her eyes.

“Hmm… should probably get a shower…” she mumbled. “…oh yeah…and air out the sheets…”

And that’s just what she does.

As she goes, though, her mind goes back briefly to her ‘dream’, but she’s quick to shake it off. She’s fairly sure that’s something no one should be thinking of, or even considering… but it’s not like she can help it.

Besides, she reasons, who’s going to know?

…oh right.

“Thanks, Carby.”

“ _Pireh~_ ”


End file.
